Bree Davis
Bree Davis ' (デイビスブリー) is the daughter of Shin Davis, the wife and commanding officer of Ichiro Sato and the mother of their unnamed child. She was the only Colonel of District 12, also known as Japan, operating mostly out of Yamatsuri. Colonel Davis is introduced in ''Kaida as Selina and Cero's supervisor. In Kaida: Generations, she is now the Colonel of District 15A, also known as the United States. Appearance Davis has chestnut brown, shoulder length hair. It appears very messy, as if it is not combed, and very curly. She has her bangs parted to the sides of her face, however, she has two strands of hair that fall in between her eyes. Her eyes are normally very friendly and large. Her eyes are a slightly darker brown than her hair. When facing her opponents, her eyes become very sharp and cold. When Davis is in her Kaida uniform, she wears a traditional black uniform, except she wears white heeled boots instead of Waraji. Like many other Colonels, Davis wears an extra jacket over her Kosade. Her jacket was white, with blue flames decorating the bottom, and it does not have sleeves. Instead, her black Kosade sleeves show. When she is around her comrades, she is normally in a good mood, with a smile on her face. She has a very motherly appearance, despite not having any kids. Personality Davis is a very warm-hearted woman. She has very few comrades that she trusts completely, however, she cherishes those friends dearly. She is very kind, and doesn't like to burden others with her problems. To Selina and Kaien, she is extra warm-hearted most likely because they have no parents. Though it's not mentioned, she shows almost parent-like affections towards the two of them. However, she is also known among the Colonels as one of the cruel-hearted Colonels. With Sakura, she does not hesitate a moment to kill any spirit she comes across. Because of her Spirit Energy, many military police instantly respect her, and she isn't taken lightly by any other Colonel. Powers *'''Advanced Healing Powers: Like all Kaidas, Davis heals quicker than humans. However due to her high level Spirit Energy, she can heal even faster. This can be seen in battle, as minor scratches would start to close and stop bleeding. *'Spell Casting:' Davis is one of the very few Colonels who can perform Kekkai spells without speaking or much movement. She still needs to aim, however, by controlling her Spirit Energy, she does not need to create a spell circle. *'Speed:' Davis is very fast. She can appear in a flash and she can even create multiple images of herself as she moves. She did not need to master her speed to work with her Sakura, however, she is considered a master at speed. *'Spirit Energy:' Since she was born, Davis has always had high Spirit Energy. When she was in the academies, she was top of her class at controlling and using her Spirit Energy efficiently. She quickly moved up the ranks and was promoted to Colonel, where her Spirit Energy resides at a level A. She can also easily distinguish the level of Spirit Energy others possess, like when she met Kaien for the first time. Kenta Sakura (桜) *'Blossom Sakura:' Sakura's first form is a traditional Kantana. When activated with Spirit Energy, the blade part scatters into thousands of petals that are very sharp. Using Spirit Energy, the wielder can control the blades, spinning them into mini bladed discs. It is impossible to escape; however, by dispersing such an enormous amount of Spirit Energy, it is difficult to use the Spirit Energy simultaneously for anything else. *'''Chinmoku Sakura: '''Literally meaning, Silence Sakura, Davis is able to use the slightest amount of Spirit Energy to cast lights across Sakura's petals to put the enemy into a deep illusionary state. The only way to free yourself from this is to raise your Spirit Energy higher than Davis', but by this time, she most likely has already used the final incantation, because her opponent does not move. Relationships Ichiro Sato Possibly the strongest relationship Davis has, she is very protective of Sato. When she first met Sato, she thought he was very unreliable. However, he quickly proved her wrong by taking care of many high level Spirits with ease. She trusts him very much and depends on him to watch her back. Sato is Davis' complete opposite, and they often have very different view of specific things. In many ways, their relationship is more than officer and subordinate. However, if they are ever called-out on it, they both refuse and are flushed with embarrassment. It is hinted that after Kaien and Selina take over command from them that Davis and Sato are married with a child. Selina Heartnet As Heartnet's commanding officer, Selina does not mind to do work for Davis. Davis usually argues and Selina ignores her. If Selina is injured, she feels guilty, much to Selina's annoyance. Like Sato, Davis' relationship with Selina is similar to a mother and daughter, and though she'll never admit it, Selina is grateful for that kind of relationship. She is often Selina's happy side, attempting to cheer her up if she's depressed. Kaien Mori After meeting Kaien, Davis took an instant liking to Kaien. In many ways, Bree is very similar to Kaien, both being someone who is always happy. Davis is almost a surrogate mother to Kaien and his sister, often getting them things they couldn't by themselves. Cero Suzuki Davis and Suzuki don't have a very deep connection. Cero is very loyal to her, and she trusts him, but this is the first time they have worked together. However, Davis thinks Cero is very strong and he works well with Selina and Kaien. Hiroki Himura As Davis' commanding officer, she is very loyal to Himura. Himura likes Davis much, often complimenting her strength, intelligence or beauty. She is the most effected when Himura dies, slightly crying once he uses the Soul Swapping Technique. Himura knew Davis' father, and spoke very highly of him. Himura was very sad when Davis' father died. Shin Davis It is known that Bree was always on good terms with her father. She often was praise for her rank at her age and complimented because of her father's influence in the Kaidan World. She often wished she could be as strong as him. Her father often replaced her absent mother (it is unknown what happened to her). Category:Characters Category:Kaida